Terrible Things
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Y es ahí cuando conoces al chico mas maravilloso que pudiste haber encontrado, aquel que se vuelve alguien muy importante para ti, quien le da sentido a tu vida. "Pero hey la vida trae consigo cosas terribles" y a veces nada sale como lo esperas. / AU / OneShot / Klance / Slash.


Les recomiendo escuchar Terrible Things Mayday Parade a lo largo del fic.

Al final haré unas aclaraciones.

Que disfrutes la lectura! A leer! (:

* * *

" _Ella dijo: "¿Chico te puedo decir una cosa terrible?_

 _Estoy muy enferma y solo me quedan semanas_

 _Por favor no estés triste ahora, realmente creo_

 _Que fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado"_

 _[…] La vida a veces puede hacer cosas terribles"_

 _ **Terrible Things Mayday Parade, Fragmento**_

Fue durante el invierno de hace 3 años, ese día nevaba, copos de nieve se acumulaban en las calles como nunca antes en la ciudad, el día estaba gris y terriblemente frio.

Aún era muy temprano, alrededor de las 7 de la mañana cuando salí de mi apartamento, dirigiéndome a la universidad, ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Parado frente a un enorme árbol en el centro del parque por el que cruzaba todos los días para llegar al campus.

Tenía sus manos aferradas a la mochila que colgaba de su hombro y miraba desorientado hacia todas las direcciones.

 _\- ¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?_

Se sobresaltó y giro dirigiéndome una mirada curiosa que no supe descifrar, soltó una risita mientras humo salía de su boca debido a la temperatura y cabeceo afirmativamente.

 _\- Soy nuevo en la ciudad, me dijeron que este es un atajo para llegar a la universidad Altea pero estoy totalmente perdido._

Quede embobado con esa avergonzada sonrisa en su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, nunca supe si era por la temperatura o por el bochorno de verse descubierto ante tal situación. Lo que si supe en ese momento, fue que era el muchacho más bonito que jamás había visto.

 _\- No estás tan perdido, en realidad no está muy lejos de aquí; yo estudio ahí y voy hacia el campus ahora mismo, puedo guiarte si gustas_

 _\- Me agrada la idea, mi nombre es Keith, encantado de conocerte desconocido –sonrió extendiendo una mano_

Y entonces estreche su mano con delicadeza, y sonreí de medio lado, completamente avergonzado ante su presencia.

 _\- Lance, un gusto, vamos es por aquí._

Ese día descubrí un par de cosas, descubrí que ese chico era extremadamente inteligente, que seriamos grandes amigos y rivales ya que ambos competíamos constantemente por ser el número uno del salón (mas yo que el debo admitir). Que él se llevaría bien con Shiro, Pidge y Hunk, mis amigos desde siempre, al poco tiempo de haberlos conocido; que no era muy sociable, era bastante arisco, como un gato enojado todo el tiempo, pero cuando se lo proponía, podía ser todo lo contrario. Descubrí que ese maldito niño de piel clara, y ojos casi negros, se ganaría por completo mi corazón. Sería mi razón de ser, mi vida entera. Que sus sonrisas serian el motivo por el cual despertaba cada día y le daban sentido a mi vida, a mi monótona vida.

El chico más maravilloso que pude haber conocido jamás.

Pero hey, _la vida a veces trae consigo cosas terribles._

Fue durante el verano de nuestro segundo año en la universidad; en todo ese tiempo conviviendo él había logrado convertirse en mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo.

Se había convertido en alguien sumamente importante en mi vida, alguien a quien había logrado llegar a amar, más allá de ese amor fraternal que nace de una amistad.

Keith era sumamente importante para mí, y por eso, no había dicho nada; seguía estando ahí, siendo su amigo; seguía estando ahí, fingiendo que no sentía nada por el.

Y un día en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shiro, cuando "mi vaso se derramo" y simplemente no pude guardarme más las cosas. Fue que todo lo que habíamos creado comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

Había estado siguiéndolo con la mirada durante todo el evento, y cuando alguna chica o chico se acercaba y actuaba tan familiar con él le daba un profundo trago a mi cerveza. Fue hasta mi octava cerveza, cuando ya estaba algo mareado y medio borracho, que alguien tomo la botella de mis manos y la puso con fuerza sobre la mesa a lado mío.

Estaba sorprendido, era Keith sus ojos estaban atentamente mirándome, turbios titilando molestia, sus manos se posaron en mi rostro sujetándolo con firmeza, viendo a través de mí. Su ceño se había fruncido graciosamente y todo él decía "Estoy enojado, muy enojado Lance". Puse mis manos sobre las de él, sonriendo nervioso sentía la boca pastosa, efecto del alcohol supongo (O de mis nervios por su cercanía) y se me dificulto hablar bien, si quiera pude pronunciar un monosílabo cuando pego con fuerza su frente a la mía.

 _\- Auch Keith ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

 _\- Es el cumpleaños de Shiro_

 _\- Lo sé, dime algo que no sepa genio_

 _\- Esto no es un bar Lance, ¿Porque no estas conviviendo con él, con nuestros amigos? ¿Siquiera has pensado en sacar a bailar a Allura? Ella esta hasta sorprendida de que no lo hayas hecho. ¿Qué haces en una mesa lejos de todos bebiendo hasta no poder más?_

 _\- No quiero bailar con Allura y solo han sido 8 cervezas Keith_

 _\- No es si estas tomando o no, puedes hacerlo, pero maldición no parezcas un maldito vicioso antisocial y ve a convivir con la gente, son nuestros amigos en su mayoría, hay muchas chicas y tú eres un maldito casanova ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _\- No pasa nada… -rodo los ojos restándole importancia, desviando su mirada de la suya_

 _\- Muy bien basta, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

Tome la cerveza de la mesa donde el la había depositado para acabármela de u trago, inexplicablemente me encontraba molesto. Tome otra de la hielera que estaba a mi lado y me puse de pie, pasando de largo sobre la pista de baile, el ruido, la música y las personas; ignorando los llamados de Keith a mis espaldas.

En ese momento ni yo mismo sabía lo que me pasaba, no sabía porque estaba molesto, no sabía porque Keith me hacía sentir tantas cosas que a veces ni yo mismo comprendia. No sabía… Que era lo que en verdad quería.

 _\- ¡Lance espera! Maldición… ¡Lance! No soy bueno con el ejercicio y lo sabes, ¡Para!_

Había salido de la casa de Shiro, y ahora caminaba por la calle medio borracho, sin rumbo, con una botella a medio acabar en mi mano y con un Keith molesto y confundido siguiéndome.

 _\- ¡Lance!_

 _\- ¿!Que?! Deja de seguirme, regresa a la casa de Shiro, se preocupara_

 _\- No, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando raro, me estas preocupando, así no eres tu_

 _\- Así no soy yo, hablo el sabelotodo que me conoce a la perfección ¿No?_

 _\- Lance…_

 _\- No conoces nada de mí, no sabes nada de mí, somos amigos solo por mera casualidad, alguna, maldita vez te preguntaste porque me molesta tanto que la gente revolotee a tu alrededor, porque me impaciento cuando alguien aleja cuando estamos conversando solo tú y yo, porque me preocupo tanto por ti, porque me importas tanto porque-…_

Un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla me hizo callar dejándome desconcertado. Mi labio sangraba, me moleste demasiado, ese día le eche la culpa al alcohol. Tome a Keith de su chaqueta y lo estampe con furia contra la pared más cercana. Pero mi enojo irracional cambio a un shock momentáneo, Keith estaba completamente rojo y temblaba, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

 _\- No hagas esto… –su voz era entrecortada y rasposa, se le dificultaba hablar- No lo vale… No hagas esto, no digas lo que tienes planeado decir Lance, está mal…_

No te mentiré, sentí como si una enorme muralla se derrumbara frente a mí; no me di cuenta en que momento le había soltado y había comenzado a ver a la nada completamente desconcertado, no me di cuenta que Keith lloraba desconsoladamente frente a mí.

No pensé en nada, no dije nada, simplemente lo abrace, con fuerza, llorando con él.

 _\- Ya no llores, está bien, tranquilo… Está bien, pero ya no llores por favor…_

 _\- Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Lance… Lo siento… Por favor perdóname, lo siento…_

Su voz era gangosa y entrecortada, el sentimiento era tanto que le impedía respirar bien. Yo lloraba con él en silencio, mientras el repetía una y otra vez _"lo siento"_

No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, recuerdo haberlo llevado con Shiro y de ahí, ni siquiera sé cómo regrese a mi propia casa.

La siguiente semana a eso fue sumamente incomoda y extraña; simplemente Keith y yo no sabíamos cómo actuar uno con el otro.

Él ya me había rechazado y yo estaba sumamente herido, necesitaba un cambio y ese cambio era alejarme un poco de todo y de todos.

Me di de baja de la universidad, tendría derecho de regresar y continuar cuando me sintiera más preparado y menos agobiado. Recuerdo no haberlo hablado con nadie, simplemente tome mis cosas y me fui.

Estaba asustado, confundido y lastimado.

Me sentía muy tonto, un gran tonto descerebrado que había roto su amistad con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, y es que era estúpido, ni siquiera podía comportarme decentemente a lado de él, actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Y me odiaba por ello. Me odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente maduro para continuar mi amistad con Keith, porque después de todo, aun si el no aceptaba lo que sentía, yo los seguía queriendo y él era la persona que más me importaba en el mundo.

Pero ahí me tenía, comenzando desde cero en la ciudad en la que nací, a aproximadamente 6 horas de donde se encontraba la universidad. Viviendo en un apartamento mucho más pequeño que el que tenía antes, trabajando en la empresa de mi padre y viviendo como todo un adulto.

A las semanas había recibido llamadas y mensajes de mi amigos y varios compañeros, no di muchas explicaciones sol un "Necesitaba un respiro". Pero nunca llego ninguna una llamada o mensaje de Keith, lo cual me dolió mucho.

Trate de ignorar por completo los sentimientos que aun tenia por él, el dolor que me causaban sus recuerdos; la amistad que ahora se veía tan lejana, todo… Todo simplemente lo sepulte muy, muy dentro de mí.

Y así el tiempo paso, y pude vivir estable; había decidido no volver a la universidad, me iba bien en la empresa, tenía una buena vida y aquellos recuerdos que tanto me dañaban ahora estaban completamente sepultados en lo profundo de mi mente y corazón.

Pero ya ves, _la vida a veces trae consigo cosas terribles algunas veces._

Paso aproximadamente un año y medio más tarde cuando recibí una llamada de Shiro. Hablaba con el constantemente, pero nunca lo escuche de esa manera. Había dicho un simple "Trae tu trasero aquí mismo **ahora** , necesitamos hablar"

Y por un momento tuve miedo. Su voz sonaba quebrada. Se oía agitado y desesperado.

No sabía que estaba pasando, había hablado con los chicos días antes y al parecer todo normal, pero el llamarme así de repente me desubico completamente y tuve miedo.

Ni siquiera lo dude, tome una mochila, metí un cambio de ropa en ella, tome mi motocicleta y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la casa de Shiro. Ni siquiera me importo andar por casi 7 horas en carretera.

Y cuando llegue a su casa, toque el timbre temeroso.

Pidge fue quien abrió, y después de darme un fuerte golpe en el estómago me abrazo con fuerza, para dejarme pasar y guiarme a donde estaba Shiro.

De repente todo el ambiente se sintió pesado cuando los ojos rojos e hinchados de Shirogane me miraron de arriba abajo.

Pidge simplemente se había ido dándonos espacio, y yo me había quedado como un pequeño niño lejos de su madre temeroso en medio de la habitación.

 _\- Ha pasado un tiempo Shiro, es bueno verte, y no es que me moleste venir a verlos ni nada pero ¿Puedo saber porque la urgencia de tenerme aquí presente?_

Había querido actuar natural, y como siempre, más sin embargo estaba confundido, en el fondo escuchaba la voz de Hunk platicando con Pidge. Supuse que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí ya que no se había aparecido para saludarme, al parecer al igual que la pequeña Pit quería darme un momento para hablar de lo que sea que fuera tan importante con Shiro.

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

 _\- ¿Qué? –respondió aturdido_

 _\- ¿Porque te fuiste Lance? ¿Por qué dejaste la universidad? ¿Por qué de repente abandonaste algo que amabas y te fuiste? –con cada pregunta su tono de voz se elevaba cada vez mas_

 _\- Creí haberlo dejado claro hace tiempo, estaba demasiado estresado y decidí tomarme un tiempo, me empezó a ir bien en mi trabajo y decidí quedarme allá, no hay mucho que decir sabes, y me ayudaría mucho el hecho de que me explicaras cual es el misterio aquí_

 _\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Keith? Eran muy buenos amigos, ¿Porque simplemente te fuiste?_

 _\- Shirogane no estoy entendiendo nada, explícate_

 _\- ¿Has hablado con él? –contesto seco, evadiendo los cuestionamientos del castaño_

 _\- ¿Con Keith? No, tuvimos unos problemas y lo mejor que pensé que podría hacer era alejarme de él y darle su espacio_

 _\- ¿!Por qué no hablaste con el!? ¡¿Porque no se arreglaron!?_

 _\- Takashi no sé qué esta pasando, no te entiendo y me estas asustando_

 _\- ¡Tú eres el que no entiende, no entiende nada! ¡Simplemente te fuiste, no intentaste arreglar nada y te largaste!_

Estaba alterado, sumamente alterado, no sabía si me golpearía o se pondría a llorar en ese momento; no entendía nada, estaba confundido. Sentí una mano en mi brazo y tuve que bajar mi mirada para toparme con los acuosos ojos café de Pidge.

 _\- Solo ve al parque, ve a ese punto donde se conocieron y todo te quedara claro._

El tono de voz con lo que me dijo aquello me erizo la piel, en sus palabras había tantos sentimientos que no quise saber que estaba pasando en realidad. Solo me quede ahí por un momento viendo cómo se acercaba a Shiro y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras el lloraba. Antes de salir pude verla derramar lágrimas junto a él.

No entendía y menos lo entendí cuando vi a Hunk recargado en mi motocicleta fumando un cigarrillo. Me miro nostálgico y me abrazo con fuerza cuando estuve cerca de él.

 _\- Las cosas se complicaron desde un tiempo para acá Lance- había comentado monótonamente de la nada- Éramos los 5 inseparables y de repente todo eso comenzó a cambiar. Desde tu partida las cosas no fueron igual pero estábamos bien. Pudimos estar bien, hasta hace un tiempo. A veces las cosas no están pasando como uno cree Lance, y son más difíciles de entender de lo que parecen._

 _\- Todo esto es sobre Keith ¿No? Puede dejar el misterio y decírmelo de una vez…_

 _\- Solo prepárate, porque, en este último año, él cambio bastante y lo que te tiene que platicar… Bueno… –le dio una calada a su cigarro, respiro profundo y luego exhaló llenando de humo alrededor de donde se encontraban- Solo mantente fuerte amigo, después de esta ultima vez, Shiro colapso y decidió llamarte; él no sabe que estas aquí. Pero una vez fuimos un grupo y tu igual mereces saber esto. Porque te conozco y sé que Keith aun te importa, y mucho._

Hunk simplemente había apagado su cigarrillo, me dio una palmada en el hombro y entro a la casa sin decir nada más.

Simplemente le hice caso, camine en dirección al parque y ahí lo vi.

Parado frente a aquel gran árbol como la primera vez, lejos del bullicio de las familias y los niños que correteaban por las áreas verdes del lugar. Observando aquel pedazo de madera como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mudo.

Y me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que estaba más delgado, mas pálido, su cabello no brillaba con la misma intensidad que antes y su chaqueta roja favorita le quedaba grande.

Di unos pasos hacia el con el corazón acelerado golpeando contra mi pecho sin embargo, su voz me hizo parar en seco, me hablo sin despegar su vista ni un momento de donde la tenía desde el principio.

 _\- Yo sabía a lo que me atenía dejando mi hogar –comenzó, posando su mano con delicadeza sobre el viejo tronco del árbol- Siempre fui un niño muy enfermizo sabes, mis padres me sobreprotegían y toda mi vida estudie en casa. Cuando decidí entrar a la universidad se opusieron completamente, así que sin siquiera pensarlo, tome mis cosas, conseguí un empleo y me fui, no sin antes ver a mi médico personal. El me lo dejo muy claro "Si te vas, no sigues la medicación, ni te cuidas como lo hacen tus padres tus esperanzas de vida disminuirán considerablemente, podrías morir muy joven Keith" me dijo. Pero las medicinas me hacían sentir débil, cansado y con mucho sueño. Mis padres cuidaban lo que comía, a qué horas lo hacían y como lo preparaban. Yo simplemente no estaba teniendo una vida. Y me harte, quise salir y conocer personas, quise salir y tener amigos, quise salir y saber lo que era ser amado aunque eso fuera solo un sueño lejano poco probable de cumplir. Así que lo hice… Salí de mi casa y comencé a vivir por primera vez mi vida_

Camino lentamente hacia mí y me miro a los ojos sonriendo con ternura limpiándome la cara con sus manos. Yo estaba llorando, ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, pero lo hacía y simplemente no podría procesar aquello.

 _\- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa maravillosa? Ese día, hace dos años, justo aquí pude notar me observabas y tal vez no debería decirlo, pero creo que tus ojos reflejaban que te habías enamorado de mí, ¿Tonto no? Alguien que acababa de conocer tenía un flechazo conmigo. Y yo con él, fuiste la primera persona con la que conviví después de dejar mi casa, tú fuiste mi primer amigo, la primera persona que me gustaba, la primera persona que ame, pero… Cuando dijiste todo aquello en la cuando te seguía durante la fiesta de Shiro entre en pánico. Yo no viviría lo suficiente, te iba a lastimar, yo iba a morir y tú te quedarías aquí, roto por mi partida, y yo no quería eso para ti, así que preferí lastimarte igual, pero en menor manera, y me sentí aliviado cuando te fuiste, pensé que te olvidaría y serias feliz… Pero no pude…_

Keith había comenzado a llorar, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar, mientras sus manos pasaban de mi rostro a mi chaqueta, aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

 _\- Tuve una recaída poco después de que te fuiste, a pesar de que tomaba medicamentos menos fuertes y me cuidaba no era suficiente y tenía que tomar una decisión. Era estar internado para siempre para poder sobreviví, o no hacerlo, y vivir mi vida como debe ser vivida… ¿Te cuento una cosa terrible Lance?... Estoy muy enfermo y probablemente solo me queden semanas… -y a pesar de que lloraba, de que miles de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, en su rostro había una sonrisa tranquila y amorosa dirigida al castaño frente a el_

Y lo abrace, lo abrace llorando con fuerza, con el sentimiento a flor de piel odiando a la vida, a Dios, a la misma muerte y a mí mismo por haberme alejado de él cuándo más lo necesitaba.

Sintiendo como él se aferraba a mi espalda llorando conmigo.

Las siguientes semanas, luego de haber ido por una maleta decente a mi casa las pase junto a él, en su apartamento, divirtiéndonos y haciendo cosas tontas en grupo o solo nosotros dos.

Keith era fuerte pero podía ver como su vida se apagaba poco a poco, como cada vez estaba más débil y los medicamentos muchas veces no calmaban sus dolores.

Pero así como era fuerte era terco, y en ningún maldito momento quiso poner un pie en un hospital, el simplemente reía, se divertía y apretaba mi mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba cuando sentía algún malestar frente a nuestros amigos.

La vida de Keith se me escapaba poco a poco de entre mis manos.

Uno de esos días mientras veíamos una película, abrazados en el sofá de su apartamento y mientras yo lloraba en silencio que probé sus labios por primera vez. El simplemente me había besado, intentando calmarme con ojos acuosos y yo no me negué, correspondí el beso, y estuvimos besándonos toda la noche, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro.

Dos días después hicimos el amor, fue tan hermoso como amargo, lo trataba como una joya, como algo tan frágil que media sumamente todos mis movimientos grabando cada expresión de su rostro. Entre palabras de amor, gemidos, jadeos y muchos "Te amo" habíamos llegado al climax juntos. Fue la experiencia más agridulce que tuve en mi vida, y ahora es un recuerdo hermoso, que guardo con mucho amor dentro de mi corazón.

Su estado era cada vez peor, lloraba constantemente por las niches cuando el dormía, lo abrazaba con fuerza deseando que un milagro pasara que las cosas cambiaran para bien.

Una noche me descubrió, tomo mi rostro, seco mis lágrimas y me beso.

 _\- Por favor no estés triste ahora, realmente creo, que fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado, así que sigue adelante, no te quedes estancado y vive Lance, vuelve a amar y se feliz._

Al siguiente día, después de tener esa pequeña plática con él, Keith murió. En un día soleado, a mitad de la primavera, había logrado sobrevivir casi 1 me más de lo que su doctor tenía previsto. En los últimos días entes de su muerte, su salud había bajado considerablemente, por lo tanto se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama.

Ese día el simplemente se había quedado dormido en la cama, mientras salía de la habitación a preparar el desayuno y al regresar, lo encontre recostado, con una expresión pacifica en el rostro y un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

Me recosté junto a él y lo atraje a mi lado mientras esperaba a ala ambulancia. Llorando en silencio besado antes de que me parara a abrir la puerta. Esa había sido mi despedida.

Su funeral fue pequeño, solo entre amigos cercanos. Su familia se había reusado a asistir luego de que el dejara el tratamiento y se fuera de casa.

El mundo después de la muerte de Keith se había vuelto gris, había perdido a mi bebe, al motivo por el cual despertaba en la mañana.

Había perdido todo.

Me costó mucho salir adelante. Estuve mucho tiempo en depresión, sumergiéndome en bellos recuerdos, alejado de la realidad.

Pero lo hice, salí adelante por él, porque se lo había prometido. No volví a conocer a nadie, no volví a amar a nadie como ame a Keith, pero fui feliz y tuve una buena vida.

Ahora soy un viejo, un viejo que pudo sobrevivir a la perdida de quien más amaba y un viejo que espera volverlo a ver pronto.

Si estás leyendo esto es porque probablemente lo encontraste entre mis cosas después de que morí, y pude que me conozcas o puede que no.

" _[…] Así que no te enamores, hay mucho que perder, si te das la oportunidad, te pido que elijas, caminar lejos, caminar muy lejos, no dejes que te alcance"._

O permítelo, y vive una de las mejores experiencias por las que puedes pasar en tu vida, el amor es doloroso, tan bello como una flor con espinas que si bien no cuidas y o tomas con cuidado te lastimara. Pero si lo haces bien, podrás ser feliz y será lo más bello que puedas experimentar e tu vida.

No cometas los mismos errores que yo, no temas, no te confundas, no tengas miedo y _ama._

Porque así como la vida trae cosas terribles, puede traer cosas hermosas y esas, son las que guardo con mucho recelo y amor en lo más profundo de mi alma.

 **Lance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y doblo las hojas con cuidado metiéndolas en su respectivo sobre.

Había estado limpiando el ático de sus padres para ayudarles un poco con la limpieza de la casa, cuando dio con una vieja caja. Llena de fotos y recuerdos de su época de Universidad. Un álbum de fotografías, una chaqueta roja y esa carta.

No había tenido el honor de conocer a Lance, pero su padre y su madre habían hablado muy bien de él. Fue gran amigo de ellos y a pesar de no ser tan mayor, él había muerto de un ataque al corazón hace un par de años; Mientras ella estaba terminando una maestría en la universidad en el extranjero.

Tomo la carta y la deposito con cuidado dentro del álbum de fotografías, doblo cuidadosamente la chaqueta y bajo del ático, saliendo de la casa en dirección al parque.

De camino había comprado dos rosas, una roja y una azul y las depósito bajo aquel enorme árbol que aún seguía de pie en el fondo del enorme parque.

\- Espero que estén juntos de nuevo y que ahora puedan ser completa y totalmente felices juntos.

La hija de Shiro y Pidge sonrió a la nada, sintiéndose un poco más liguera. Tal vez le pediría a sus padres hablar sobre el tema, o tal vez no, ya lo pensaría.

Regresaba a casa cuando le pareció ver a dos chicos tomados de la mano sonriéndose, pasar justo a lado de a ella, en dirección a aquel enorme árbol y al girar su cabeza al reconocer ambos rostros no se encontró con nadie de tras o siquiera cerca. Sonrió con ternura retomando su camino murmurando un: "Ahora veo que en verdad ya son felices juntos".

 _Y es que la vida puede hacer cosas terribles, tan terribles, como hermosas._

 _Cosas que simplemente muchas veces no logramos comprender._

 _Cosas que nos lastiman, pero terminan enseñándonos, y nos ayudan a madurar._

 _Cosas que duelen, que nos frustran, pero nos enseñan lo que es en verdad amar._

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo! ¿Como han estado?

Regreso con otro fic Klance de Voltron, porque, porque si(?

Amo demasiado la serie y pues la pareja también, asi que cuando se me da la oportunidad y tengo inspiración me da por escribir cosas de ellos xD

Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo: En si, todo el fic se desarrolla en el ático de la casa de Shiro y Pidge mientras su hija leía una carta que encontró limpiando dicho lugar. Como se dieron cuenta de repente el fic pasaba en algunas partes de primera persona (Lance narrando todo) a tercera persona en los diálogos, esto es debido a que estos no estaban expresados en la carta que dejo Lance, pero eran necesarios para que el lector pudiera entender el desarrollo de la historia y no hubiera tantos huecos en los saltos del tiempo.

Ademas me inspire en la canción Terrible Things de Mayday Parade por eso hay algunas partes de la canción a lo largo del fanfic.

Una disculpa por si salio algo confuso xD pero quería escribir algo así.

También lamento si las/los hice llorar... Pero esa era la idea XDDD

Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Agradezco sus reviews y criticas constructivas c:

Nos leemos pronto!

MenkoOut!


End file.
